


.shooting star

by marhux



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Killua!Centric, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, lyric - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhux/pseuds/marhux
Summary: Porque das mil estrelas do céu, eu era a mais brilhante, e você não passava de um cometa, caindo e caindo, pedindo que eu segurasse sua mão. E eu segurei.Mas cometas também queimam.E isso dói.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	.shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> yo  
> bomdia  
> killua centric aí pra voces!1!
> 
> *não precisa entender do universo de Hunter x Hunter pra ler a história.

Por que eu aceitei quando você me pediu ajuda? Por algum motivo, algo em mim não pôde simplesmente deixar que afundasse. Eu não sei bem o que era, mas não permitiu que eu ficasse parado vendo seu brilho se apagar, pouco a pouco, corrompido pela sombra de sua própria existência. 

Acho que é porque eu sempre me importei com as pessoas, sei lá. Mesmo que você fosse um pouco egoísta, que acabasse pensando primeiro em si, que agisse no escuro, que manipulasse os outros, que risse deles, que criticasse tudo... 

Eu não consegui te deixar sofrer.

Eu não consegui te deixar chorar. 

Porque cometas também brilham. E você brilhava, por mais que seu brilho fosse tão frio. E eu não queria ver ele se apagar. 

* * *

Por que você aceitou quando eu te pedi ajuda? Você brilha tanto; é quase impossível olhar-te nos olhos. Quando te encontrei, soube tão logo que você era a estrela mais brilhante do céu. Então por que teus olhos voltaram-se para mim, mero cometa, caindo e caindo incessantemente?

Não sou ao menos digno de tua ajuda ou de ser motivo do teu mais sincero sorriso. Não sou bom, não sou alegre: apenas sigo me aprofundando mais em minha própria culpa e ódio por mim mesmo e por todos ao redor.

Exceto por você. 

Eu não odeio você, porque é impossível te odiar. Nunca achei possível alguém ser assim, puro e brilhante e forte e alegre, como a mais brilhante das estrelas do céu. Mas eu não posso continuar contigo. 

Eu preciso te deixar. 

Preciso te deixar porque, mesmo que teu brilho me alimente todos os dias, meus olhos frios não são merecedores dele. E, algum dia, eu vou te abandonar no pior momento, e vou falhar contigo, e te machucar. Então eu preciso, _preciso_ ir embora. Por ti. 

Mas teu sorriso encantador vai estar gravado em mim.

Teus olhos cor de mel vão estar na minha memória, todos os dias, me incentivando a melhorar. 

Porque você merece alguém melhor, então eu estou tentando me tornar isso. Mesmo que não faça parte de mim. 

Afinal, eu sou um cometa. Destruo, queimo, caio e caio, sem nunca parar. Não uma estrela. Eu não sirvo para alegrar a noite ou iluminar as lágrimas de um apaixonado sob o céu escuro. 

Esse é você. Estrela emergente, cada vez mais brilhante. 

Esse sou eu. Estrela cadente, cada vez mais baixo. 

Mais apagado. 

E, se você me segurar... cometas também queimam. 

E vai doer. 

Então eu digo a você, Gon, que é a estrela mais brilhante das que eu já vi e vou ver, que vou embora. 

Vou voltar a cair, e a cair, e a cair, sem nunca parar. 

E você tem que me prometer que não vai segurar. 


End file.
